El mejor
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Taiga y Daiki discuten algo muy importante ¿Quien es el mejor? Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**El mejor**

 **Resumen** : Taiga y Daiki discuten algo muy importante ¿Quien es el mejor?

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : -

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

-Sabes que salvar vidas que de verdad peligran es mucho mejor –dijo prepotente el pelirrojo terminando de arreglar su cabello en el espejo del baño.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, soy policía, soy el mejor –le respondió apoyándose en la puerta del mismo.

-Te apuesto algo –dijo saliendo y parándose junto a su novio-, si logras hacer un arresto en lo que yo apago un incendio tú ganas.

\- Estás jugando con fuego, tigre –dijo agarrando con fuerte las nalgas de Taiga.

-No toques, maldito pervertido.

-Tan arisco, pero admito que me cuesta mantener mis manos lejos de tu trasero.

-Pues mantenlas lejos… tú también mantente lejos –le advirtió al ver que se acercaba demasiado.

-No puedes hacerme esto.

-Te lo digo en serio, Aomine –le retó molesto-, no quiero que me toques, fue grosero lo que dijiste en la reunión con lo de tu "generación de los milagros" –le dijo recordando el mal momento que vivió la noche anterior.

-No es necesario que hagas muecas y comillas.

-Pues porque me tienen hasta las pelotas tus amigos.

-¿Y por eso te alteras? –preguntó s de verdad dijo algo muy malo, efecto del alcohol ingerido-. Sólo dije que mi trabajo requería más riesgo.

-¡Pues el mío lo es más!

-¡Aja! –dijo feliz saltando en el lugar. Lo había logrado- Te das cuenta que me acabas de dar la razón en todo lo que te dicho a lo largo de los años.

-Tú… como… yo –se sintió traicionado, es verdad que Aomine un sinfín de veces le había dicho que su trabajo era demasiado riesgoso, peor Taiga siempre fue fuerte en mantenerse en su lugar, diciendo la mayoría del tiempo que él se mantenía seguro.

-Siempre gano, Taiga –dijo envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura del pelirrojo.

-No me abraces, te lo dije… enserio…

-Te gusta que te abrase, siempre te gustó cuando lo hacía a escondidas.

-No cambies el tema.

-No lo he cambiado, siempre me he preocupado por tu seguridad –le dijo con honestidad-. No quiero quedar viudo antes de los treinta.

-Para quedar viudo tienes que estar casado –dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿Y ese tono tan decaído? Oye, mírame –dijo notando que la mirada del pelirrojo se oscureció- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada, no es nada.

-Te desanimaste…

-Sólo pensé en que nunca nos podríamos casar –dijo por fin revelando el por qie de su estado de ánimo.

-¿Me quieres pedir matrimonio? –preguntó divertido, aunque en el fondo la idea no le pareció nada mala.

-Claro que no, sólo estaba melancólico.

-¿No estarás esperando un bebé, verdad?

-Deja de decir estupideces y suéltame, te dije que no quería que me abrazaras.

-Te aguantas ahora –dijo apretándolo más contra su cuerpo- Mi hermosa pareja esta triste y no hay nada por ahora que pueda hacer para mejorar eso.

-Tu presencia me basta.

-Eres tan hermoso, Taiga –le dijo acariciando su rostro-, y créeme que si algún día podemos casarnos, tu y yo seremos los primeros en la lista de espera para que me digas sí.

-No necesito eso, de verdad, con que estés para siempre a mi lado, me basta.

-Entonces no estés más triste y déjame besarte.

Se sumergieron en un beso íntimo, apasionado, dulce, todo lo que a Kagami le gustaba.

-Amo cuando me besas así, despacio, acariciando mi rostro.

-Porque es lo que me inspiras, el protegerte… ser tu héroe.

-Ya lo eres –le dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja-. Eres el mejor…

-No, tú lo eres.

-Gane –dijo mirándolo ahora con la sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

-¡Eso es trampa! –gritó al darse cuenta de que había sido vilmente engañado por el amor de su vida- Ven aquí Kagami Taiga, no me dejes hablando solo.

Fin

.


End file.
